Â¿Sabes?
by Aredhel
Summary: *Capitulo Ãšnico* Hermione le confiesa sus sentimientos a Ron...Â¿por alguien mÃ¡s?


**¿Sabes?...**

No tenía la mas mínima idea de para que me había citado en ese lugar, lo único que me había dicho era que tenía que hablar conmigo algo muy importante ¿pero qué?, tal vez...

-No, Weasley, deja de hacerte ilusiones-me recriminé a mi mismo- Como si alguien como ella pudiera fijarse en ti, alguien tan dulce (cuando no esta enojada conmigo obviamente) alguien tan inteligente, tan hermosa, tan...tan...tan –Hermione-dije su nombre en voz alta

-¿Dime?-me preguntó una voz ya muy conocida detrás de mí, provocando que casi se me saliera el corazón

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté en medio de mi aturdimiento

-Yo pregunté primero-me recrimino.

Solamente sonreí, estaba tan nervioso por el simple hecho de tenerla ahí enfrente, no podía moverme, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una enorme necesidad de lanzarme hacia ella y besarla, aunque sabía que jamás me atrevería, jamás, en realidad no entiendo como alguien tan cobarde como yo vine a terminar en Gryffindor, manteniendo mi amor en secreto hacia aquella perfecta chica por temor a ser rechazado, me conformaba con verla dia a dia, con pasear a su lado por los pasillos de la escuela, compartir el día con ella,  con ser solamente...su mejor amigo. Estaba completamente arto de que la situación fuera siempre así, quería que cambiarán las cosas, decirle lo que sentía, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?, ¿qué perdía?, ¿su amistad?, no si esa amistad era verdadera sobreviviría a este incidente. Lo haré, pensé, le confesaría ese mismo día lo que sentía por ella.

El silencio reino entre los dos, yo sin poder articular palabra y ella pensativa, caminamos por la orilla del lago hasta que ella por finalmente rompió el hielo.

_¿Sabes?..._

Te voy a contar un secreto Algo que desde hace tiempo llevo ocultando 

_Algo que llevo aquí dentro_

_¿Prometes no revelarlo?_

-Quiero confiarte algo Ron, ¿puedo?

-Claro-le dije seguro y al mismo tiempo algo ofendido porque pensará que no podía confiar en mí

-Veras, Ron...hay...hay, alguien...un chico....

_Pues verás..._

_Conocí a un chico por el cual _

_siento algo muy especial_

_Un chico excepcional_

_ Que no le teme a nada_

_Un chico del cual_

_Estoy enamorada_

¡Genial!, lo único que me faltaba, yo aquí como un completo ímbecil pretendiendo declárale lo que siento por ella, y que resulta ¿qué ama a otro? ¿quién diablos era ese?, en ese preciso momento supe cual era el significado de la frase "corazón roto", sentí como un millón de toneladas de plomo me cayeron en el estomago y la fuerte necesidad de salir corriendo y golpear al primer estúpido que se me atravesará.

Pero hay un gran problema Que me hunde en un abismo 

_Algo que profundamente me enferma_

_No se si el sienta lo mismo_

-¿A sí?-fue todo lo que pude decir

-Sí-murmuro con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté preocupado

-El no siente lo mismo

No podía ser cierto, ¿qué hombre en su sano juicio la rechazaría? ¡A ella! A la prefecta perfecta más de uno se le había declarado y más de uno había terminado en la enfermería por la misma razón, (cortesía mía y con un poco de ayuda de Harry) la mire, tenía su hermosa mirada baja, triste, me dolía profundamente, de nuevo sentí las ganas enormes de salir a patear a alguien, esta vez al tipo ese.

Cuando estoy triste 

_Solo me basta una mirada suya y la tristeza se olvida_

_Los ojos de ese chico son algo especial_

_Pues en ellos veo reflejada_

_A la persona más importante en mi vida_

-¿Lo amas?-hable finalmente temiendo la respuesta

-¿amarlo?-pude ver como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado-Pues...creo que sí

-¿Quién...quien..quien...es?-mientras hacía tal pregunta pude sentir como mi corazón se partía en pequeños trozos. ¡Lo amaba!, ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo ahí? Quería irme, que no me contará nada, me dolía profundamente verla ahí contándome que estaba enamorada de otro, pero en cambio ahí estaba yo de pie junto al lago mientras ella me relataba como ese chico no le correspondía y yo le preguntaba de quien se trataba. De nuevo la mire y pude apreciar claramente que sus mejillas antes ligeramente rosadas ahora se encontraban de un tono carmesí.

-Bueno..él..él..es...es un chico muy lindo y valiente cuando la situación lo requiere, es bastante impulsivo, se preocupa siempre por sus seres queridos y aunque no lo admita yo sé que es extremadamente dulce y tierno.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Eh...sí...muy bien diría yo

¿Quién diablos era?, valiente, impulsivo, tierno... y yo lo conocía MUY bien... mi mente entro en un estado de shock, la respuesta estaba más clara que el agua, ese chico era mi mejor amigo, era: Harry, ella estaba enamorada de Harry, todo encajaba, decía que el no sentía lo mismo porque él ya nos había confesado su indecisión entre la buscadora de Ravenclaw y mi hermana, pero no la había mencionado a ella. Era Harry.

-Ah...y...¿ya le dijiste lo que sientes?

-No, como te digo estoy segura de que él no siente lo mismo, le gustan otro tipo de chicas muy diferentes a mí.

-Deberías decírselo- ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿por qué le decía eso?, debería decirle que NO, que se alejara de él, que buscara alguien más, que me buscara a MI, pero no al contrario de eso mis palabras estaban arruinando toda oportunidad con ella, alentándola a declararle sus sentimientos a otro, ¿por qué lo haces Ronald Weasley? Me pregunté, la respuesta era un tanto obvia: la amaba como a nadie en mi vida y por esa razón quería verla feliz aunque no fuese conmigo-Decirle lo que sientes, tal vez estés equivocada y el sí te corresponda

-No lo creo

-Inténtalo

_A ti quiero pedirte un favor_

_Dile que lo quiero_

_Que le entrego mi amor_

_ Que sueño con él_

_Que sin él me muero_

_Que daría mi vida por él_

-¿Lo harías tú? ¿por mi?

-¿Qué?

-Decírselo, decirle lo que siento

¿Acaso me estaba torturando?, me pedía algo imposible, yo no podría siquiera ponerme de pie enfrente de ese chico sin golpearlo directo en el rostro.

-De acuerdo-acepté sin entender porque lo hacía, estaba firmando mi propia sentencia mientras veía como su rostro se iluminaba y movía sus manos nerviosa-¿Quién es?-pregunté temiendo la ya deducida respuesta.

-Es...ese chico es...es...ERES TÚ.

Ayúdame por favor 

_Y dile todo lo que te he dicho_

_Pero nunca le digas que ese chico, _

_A quien entrego mi amor_

_eres tú._

¿Había escuchado bien?, No, no podía ser cierto, mis oídos me traicionaban en un intento desesperado de oír lo que mi corazón deseaba, no podía ser cierto una chica como ella enamorada ¿de mi?

-¿Qué?-susurré con un hilo de voz apenas audible

-Yo sé que tú no sientes lo mismo-tartamudeo manoteando visiblemente nerviosa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-Después de todo ¿quién se fijaría en la sabelotodo de Gryffindor?, pero entiende que yo...

No la deje terminar, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier palabra más, mis labios se encontraban haciendo contacto con los suyos, ese beso fue infinitamente especial, la amaba y ella me amaba a mí, no podía ser más feliz, solo éramos ella y yo, no importaba nada más, era nuestro primer beso pero definitivamente no sería el último.

-¿Sabes?-articulé cuando por fin nos separamos

-¿Qué?

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

Caminamos de regreso al castillo tomados de la mano, juntos, como de seguro permaneceríamos mucho tiempo más, quizás toda una vida.

¿Qué tal?, se que es un fic cortito pero se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo único así como el "poema" que me avente, también se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración ¿les gusto? No olviden sus reviews!!!! Para que me digan si les gusta como escribo o si no, si me mandan abrazos, saludos o tomatazos.

Atte. MarlenGry

marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx 

R+Hr 4Ever


End file.
